


What Forever Means

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean it, Felicity, I’ve never been more blindsided and sure of something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Forever Means

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of an ask I got from **nikkicienna** ; thanks again for what amounted to a prompt for 5 different fics :) 
> 
> Title from Clint Black's _When I Said I Do_.

Her feet are heavy on the pavement as she pushes through the exhaustion of the already long night and sprints to where he should—

Rounding the corner, she lets out a sigh of relief. 

He’s in one piece, eyebrows still intact as the fire rages behind him. 

She knows the moment he notices her, his shoulders lift a little, hands loosen at his sides, and then they’re both moving again, not running, just steadily making their way to the person they know will always catch them. 

He almost gasps as he feels the tension start to uncoil and he closes the small distance still between them, nodding in reassurance even as he runs his fingers over the back of his leathers, checking for any scorch marks. 

Any damage. 

He’s—they’re—used to this, have been through close calls hundreds of times before they were ever... _them_... and even in the year plus of their relationship, it’s not the first time something has gone awry during a mission. There’s something about this night though—the loss of comms, the unpredictability of fire—that has thrown both of them. 

She’s shaking, he realizes, as he takes one final step forward and hauls her to him, hands stroking down her back. “I... It was... All I thought... Marry me?” 

She stills in his arms, eyes wide as her head tips up and their gazes meet. 

Lifting her hand, she slips it inside his hood, rubs her thumb across his temple. “I’m guessing some sort of debris from the explosion hit your head. Do you have a concuss—” 

“No, I...” His teeth press into his bottom lip and he pushes his hood back, not caring if the fucking mayor sees right now. “I didn’t think of it before this moment, I don’t have a ring or a proper plan and, hell, you deserve to actually see me—”

“I do.” Her fingers drift over the bottom of his mask as she molds her body to his. “I always have.” 

Nodding, he leans into the touch, his eyes drifting closed for a brief moment before he presses a kiss to her palm. “I mean it, Felicity, I’ve never been more blindsided and sure of something... Just... Marry me?” 

“Yes!” It’s a whisper against his skin at first, but she repeats it quickly—loudly—over the buzz of the night, the low roar of sirens in the distance. 

Rocking forward, she covers his mouth with hers, her fingers curling around the strap of his quiver as his arms tighten around her. Smoothing her hands down his chest, she steps back, grinning as she lifts his hood once more. 

Some unspoken exchange passes, one she recognizes they’ve always had, and they start down the side street to where his bike waits, her head falling against his shoulder. “You are not wearing this to the wedding though; maybe the wedding night, but...” 

He laughs, hand flexing on her hip as they stop once more. “Have you been holding out on me, Miss Smoak?” 

“Maybe.” She leans back against the bike, tugging her to him. “And it’s going to be Mrs. Queen, better start getting used to it...” 


End file.
